Humidifiers are generally used to keep indoor humidity at an optimum level and prevent many respiratory problems.
The humidifier sprays water stored in the water reservoir in the form of droplets, or evaporates the water.
The humidifier is replenished with water from a water tank when the water level of the water reservoir drops below a certain level, and this makes unusual noise due to air bubbles going into the water tank.